gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Миссии в GTA IV
Сюжетные миссии Брокер и Дюкс Роман Беллик * The Cousins Bellic * It's Your Call * Three's a Crowd * Bleed Out * Easy Fare * Jamaican Heat * Uncle Vlad * Crime and Punishment * Logging On * Roman's Sorrow * Hostile Negotiation Мишель * First Date Малыш Джейкоб * Concrete Jungle * Shadow Владимир «Влад» Глебов * Bull in a China Shop * Hung Out to Dry * Clean Getaway * Ivan the Not So Terrible Михаил Фаустин * Do You Have Protection? * Final Destination * No Love Lost * Rigged to Blow Дмитрий Раскалов * The Master and the Molotov * Russian Revolution Брюси Киббуц * Search and Delete * Easy as Can Be * Out of the Closet * No. 1 Бохан Мэнни Эскуэла * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper * The Puerto Rican Connection Элизабета Торрес * Luck of the Irish * Blow Your Cover * The Snow Storm * Have a Heart Алгонквин Плейбой Икс * Deconstruction for Beginners * Photo Shoot * The Holland Play Дуэйн Фордж * Ruff Rider * Undress to Kill United Liberty Paper * Wrong is Right * Portrait of a Killer * Dust Off * Paper Trail * That Special Someone Фрэнсис МакРири * Call and Collect * Final Interview * Holland Nights * Lure * Blood Brothers Патрик «Пакки» МакРири * Harbouring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * Three Leaf Clover * Undertaker Берни Крейн * Hating the Haters * Union Drive * Buoys Ahoy Олдерни Деррик Макрири * Smackdown * Babysitting * Tunnel of Death Джеральд Макрири * Actions Speak Louder than Words * I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle * I'll Take Her * She's A Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Патрик «Пакки» МакРири * Ransom Рэй Боччино * A Long Way to Fall * Taking in the Trash * Meltdown * Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway * Late Checkout * Weekend at Florian's Фил Белл * Truck Hustle * Catch the Wave * Trespass * To Live and Die in Alderney Джон Гравелли * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets Джимми Пегорино * Pegorino's Pride * Payback * Flatline * Pest Control Конец Джимми Пегорино * One Last Thing Сделка * If the Price is Right (на Фила Белла) * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (на Романа Беллика) * A Revenger's Tragedy Месть * A Dish Served Cold * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (на Романа Беллика) * Out of Commission (на Малыша Джейкоба и Нико Беллика) Побочные миссии * Миссии таксиста * Most Wanted и Vigilante * Случайные персонажи * Exotic Exports * Доставка наркотиков * Угон автомобилей для Стиви * The Fixer's Assassinations Интернет-миссии * Deal Breaker * Hangman's NOOSE * Bomb Da Base II en:Missions in GTA IV es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Tehtävät GTA IV:ssä fr:Missions dans GTA IV nl:Missies (GTA IV) pl:Misje w GTA IV pt:Missões do GTA IV ro:Misiuni din GTA IV uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto IV Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссии в GTA IV Категория:Списки Категория:GTA IV